


Dollhouse

by RainbowPreCum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Family AU (Mixed), Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse, Possibly going to rewrite this, Rape, perfect family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPreCum/pseuds/RainbowPreCum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one thinks that we're perfect.<br/>A fanfic based on Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

Family Roles  
Patriarch: Dad Egbert  
Matriarch: Roxy Lalonde (Now Egbert)  
Older Brother: Gamzee Makara (Now Egbert)  
Daughter Middle Child: Rose Lalonde (Now Egbert)  
Younger Son: John Egbert  
\--------------------  
My name is Rose Lalonde Egbert. My mother gave me her maiden name as my middle name. I am nearing my twelfth birthday, but i am not so happy. For one i shared a crowded womb, but my brother, who would be named Dave, did not make it past birth. I can recall many nights with a single strange voice telling me all these secrets on good days and a warm company at my bedside during the bad. Let's not get into that now though. My family is perfect to the world outside of it. A loving mother, a stern yet caring father, a sweet and brooding older brother, a charming little baby, and me. The prized possession of my parents. I am the only female heir to their name the scandalous portrait of ultimate perfection. A flower. A white rose of ultimate virtue. A proper Rose for a proper garden. This is where I get my name. My growth into a dainty frame and my mind full of wonders has caught plenty of attention. My poise and humble expression have got me thus far and my family name will take me farther.  
Of course, this is what i am told. My fathers many notes of how proud he is and my mothers constant upturned nose and grimace has burdened my perfect little shoulder. There is always corrections and expectations that I will never quite reach. Dear father loves me so and tells me how proud he is of all us. But i notice how his stare lingers just a little too long on a certain guest during parties. Her name is something short of tacky. It has a flair to it really, her personality is certainty bubbly. I remember her two daughters and two sons very well, to say. The eldest of the two had style and such taste. They were bold. They were sassy. They had sharp pointy teeth. Cronus, 23, loved flirting with me commenting on my growth and smiling wickedly when his large hand would rest on my shoulder. He would say something along the lines of how he could 'break me'. And i would smile and politely excuse myself. I never had time for romance. I am very lonely and worried that my stunted emotional growth will lead to problems in the future. Meenah, 19, was very chatty. She would jab my ribs a little hard but was never mean. Open minded and free spirited yes but never mean. Her hair was a deep black and it hung in long braids a few feet away from her feet. She would constantly have to loop them to keep them from the ground. The younger of the four were very odd. They enjoyed fish puns a whole lot. I never talked to them much aside from awkward flirting from Eridan. He was my first kiss, dragged me into the broom closet and everything. Feferi was a doll. Her big eyes and large lashes. Her lovely round and dimpled face. The hint of freckles across her cheeks. Her big bouncy bush of black hair and her well grown body. She was my age, but i am a late bloomer. My breasts are nothing short of small. Cronus once commented on how perky and perfect they were to him. Feferi was well endowed. Very well endowed. All the Piexies were well endowed, damnit. I envy them.  
Yes, John Egbert Sr. is having an affair with the illustrious, (and married), Condy Piexies. Why hasn't my mother picked up on this scandalous ordeal? Surely she must know! Being a very famous scientists. She does know. She knows very well and openly asks my father how Condy is faring. She escapes by drinking. My father isn't the cause, the womans been an alcoholic since her own mother abandoned her at 14.  
It's a bit silly, all these fraudulent assumptions brought up by the merry go rounders trying to peek at our life. Now, you're probably saying, if the parents are bad surely the kids aren't. How very wrong you are. My brother Gamzee is a very ambiguous creature. A boy of seventeen with powerful lavender eyes. A mutation they say but it runs in my mothers side. Mine being pink and my twisted half self had red. Gamzee had thick black curls which he had to comb back everyday and set right. His handsome face would show well after his hard work. He had a soft spot for me always bringing me treats when mother wasn't home or passed out drunk. Bears or little tea cups sometimes roses and small sweets. He would sit in my room with me and we would talk for hours about wizards and monsters.  
He is a drug addict. A heavy sopor addict to be specific. He has vials of green thick goo stashed in to a part of his hollwed out wall beside his bed. He is a very strange creature indeed. I tried talking to mother but she just huffs and tells me to fix my scroungy locks. She would then lock herself in her room and drink herself senseless. I remember Feferi telling me how much she adored my prissy mother. She is gorgeous and hauntingly so does she carry herself well. She comments on her fashion and her jewels. I smirk and say thank you as always and then pull her away from the magic tricks. The pressure is killing me.  
\-------------------------------

"No woman can compare to you, for you are a rose." My mother was sitting at the kitchen table sorting invitation responses. The home was a buzz with preparation. I was to be turning twelve at the end of this week. First we were having a small get together with family friends. The Piexies/Amporas, Condy didn't take his last name neither did her girls, and the Nitram family. The Nitram family were very sweet people. Tavros, 13, had a strong dislike for Gamzee. Him and his father would often stay away from him.  
"Rose, Dear?" My mother called.  
"Yes, Mother." I answered, trained like a dog.  
"Me and your father are stepping out. He and Condy should be here in about three hours." She almost looked pained, but she restrained from the bottle. She couldn't ruin her perfect image for today. She hoped to seduce Dr. Scratch by the end of the night. She didn't wait for my response and left without a way to contact any of them. I sighed and relaxed when the door shut. I quietly walked towards Gamzee's room and knocked. John was with mother, they had a playdate with his future bride.  
Gamzee lazily opened the door and stared down at me. His black poofy hair was untamed and his eyes were soft. I had just woken him up. He opened the door more allowed me to step inside. I was startled by his lack of clothing. Baggy purple boxers hung off his waist. I collected myself and sat at the end of his soft plush bed. He closed the door, locking it quietly behind him. I've never seen another human being naked before. I sat in shock.  
"Mom home?" He was sitting with his blanket across his lap.  
"She stepped out for John's playdate." He rolled his eyes and laughed a little.  
"The little Harley girl?"  
"Yeah." I giggled along with him. His smile was soft. He patted the bed and I crawled under the covers. The bed smelled heavy with musk. It was warm and it quickly sent me to sleep. Gamzee had decided to spoon with me. One toned arm under my head the other on my waist and his front slightly touching my back. I could feel his breath on my head. I instantly relaxed in his warmth. He pressed even closer but i felt nothing out of the ordinary. I was almost fast asleep and i felt a slow rocking sensation and i mewled in the comfort. Alertness came rushing back to me in an instant. A strong hand stuffed something dry in my mouth and was now holding me down. My hands were trapped under his weight and i stared at my beloved brother. Tears had long started running down my cheeks. My hair was stuck and felt odd to my face. He stroked my arm and shushed me but i continued to cry. He smiled so lovingly and it filled me with dread.  
"Sis, don't move. Or I will make it hurt." He squeezed my throat. I shook my head and stayed still. He undressed me with care and caressed my pale skin. He cooed and complimented my body. I shuddered under his touch. I was completely nude from the waist up. My tears had long stopped. I simply stared at the wall and recounted all my misgivings, my wrongs, my rights. He fondled my breasts before he sat up. I trusted myself not to cry and i shifted my gaze to him. He was between my legs still in his boxers. The orange glow from the shut window illuminated everything beautifully. His slightly tanned skin was set ablaze by the light. His big hair casted a long shadow. And his piercing stare was all i could see from his hidden face. He removed my underwear and left me completely exposed.  
"It's so hairless and pink." He breathed and his body shook. He pulled down his boxers and for the first time ever i saw what the other gender carried. It was intimidating. But if i didn't move it wouldn't hurt. I sighed and lay my head back down as he explored my virgin cavern. I tried not to tense up and ignored his ignorant spouts of 'miracles'. I am not a miracle.  
It was a while before i felt something hot and wet press itself against my cavern. It pushed gently and i couldn't help but whimper. I froze expecting a lashing. He just shushed me and pressed on. I felt disgusted and dirty. I felt paint hot pain coursing through me. He was fully inside before he stopped moving and the pain went from searing to dull. I lay there panting for a while before i hear him moan.  
"Its so small. It almost hurts." I want to gag but i try my best not too. He lays on top of me and pulls out. He slowly pushes back in. He nearly loses his balance and looks at me embarrassed. He continues stretching me before he decides i am ready. He takes delight in owning full control. He picks up speed nearly screaming. But he couldn't share his passion, what would the neighbors think?  
He whispered dirty things to me and told me he loved me. When it ended he finished inside me. He pulled out. He went to sleep. I had left his room and was now in the shower scrubbing away at the filth. After about an hour i stepped out and i heard the front door close. I was adjusting my dress when i hears Gamzee proclaim loudly he had made love to the woman of his dreams. Father congratulated him. I stepped out of my room in my outfit for the night. A white dress with an exposed back and a long but appropriate dip in the front. The dress was thigh length and ruffled with a small bow on my left hip. I had on no stockings with a rather high white skinny heels. I walked perfectly in them. My hair was combed and parted perfectly my bangs ending in a point above the bridge of my nose. I had a thin black headband on. My father smiled proudly at me. Condy told me i was an exquisite creature. She did my makeup. Nothing fancy just some white highlights around my nose and cheek bones. Gamzee came out of his room when mother came home. He sat close to me a stupid silly grin on his face. He whispered how much he loved me. When Condy's children arrived he finally left my side. I smiled and made polite conversation but never went out of my way to talk. I told mother i needed some air and she shooed me away. I stepped outside and sighed. A few seconds later the door opened and shut. Someone had cornered me i thought it was my brother.  
"What're you doing out here by yourself?" He placed his large hands on my shoulders and reveled at the feeling. I was fragile to him he could hurt me. I turned around and was met with the shark smile of Cronus. His eyes shined and i felt an emptiness i never felt before.  
My hands tried there way to each other behind his back. I held him close and tight and melted in his slight musk. The comfort of before came back to me and i once again mewled. He took this as an open invitation and with heavy desperation, took me into the tree house. I don't remember much from that night other than him cleaning me with his tongue and bringing me back to my room. He had tucked me in bed and taken my soiled panties.  
Nobody noticed at all that the life of the party was ever gone. I sobbed into my pillow as i drowned out the light moans coming from the other rooms. My door opened and in came Gamzee. He sniffed my hair and let out and territorial growl. He softened at my tears.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"I love you Rose. I will never hurt you." He sighed and walked out.

\----------------------------

I am twelve years old. Today is the day that commemorates my brothers death and my birth. We are taking a family photo.

"Rose, Dear, stand closer to your brother. Wont you be a good sister?"  
"Yes, Mother."

I am Rose. I am a rose. I am gilded with thorns.


End file.
